Wild Animal Story Video Game 2: Kion to the Rescue!
Cast: *Buzz Lightyear - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Woody - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Mr. Potato Head - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Slinky Dog - Bacon (A Movie of Eggs) *Hamm - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Rex - Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) *Stinky Pete - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Jessie - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *R.C. - Bill (Webkinz) *Bo Peep - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Sarge - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Sarge's Soldiers - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Bullseye - Khumba *Zurg - Nigel (Rio) *Rocky Gibraltar - Alebrije (The Legend of the Nahuala) *Little Green Men - Various "El Chavo" characters *Tin Robot - Ratchet (Robots; 2005) *Zurg Kite - Owl (Stellaluna) *Electronic Plane - Ripslinger (Planes) *Jackhammer Boss - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Clown Top - Squint (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Slime Monster - Kazar (The Wild) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Lambs (The Crippled Lamb; 2000) *Little Tikes - Bugs (A Bug's Life) *Dinosaur Boss - Kron (Dinosaur; 2000) *Buggy Buzz - Felix (Webkinz; 2016) *Space Encounter Robot - Tank Evans (Surf's Up) *Spider Gunro - Dag (Barnyard) *Gunslinger - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Blacksmith - Wolf Boss (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Mother Duck - Jesse (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Chickens - Chickens (Home on the Range; 2004) *Mice - Mice (Cinderella; 1950) *Zipline Saucer - Butterfish (All Hail King Julien) Scenes: #Opening Credits #Scamp's House #Scamp's Neighborhood #Bombs Away! #Construction Yard #Alleys and Gullies #Slime Time #Ignatius' Wild Animal Barn #Ignatius' Space Land #Wild Animal Barn Encounter #Elevator Hop #Ignatius' Penthouse #Nigel #Airport Infiltration #Tarmac Trouble #Prospector Showdown #End Credits Video Game used: *Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue! (1999) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *A Movie of Eggs (2006) *Another Movie of Eggs and a Chichen (2009) *Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure (2015) *Huevocartoon (2001-2015) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-2019) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019-) *Khumba (2014) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Legend of the Nahuala (2007) *The Legend of the Crying Woman (2011) *The Legend of the Mummies (2014) *The Legend of Chupacabras (2016) *The Legend of the Black Charro (2018) *El Chavo (2006-2014) *Robots (2005) *Stellaluna (2004) *Planes 1 (2013) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age 4: Arctic Games (2012) *Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade (2016) *The Wild (2006) *The Crippled Lamb (2000) *A Bug's Life (1998) *A Bug's Life Video Game (1998) *Dinosaur (2000) *Surf's Up 1 (2007) *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) *The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) *Home on the Range (2004) *Cinderella 1 (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Buzz Lightyear Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Woody Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Mr. Potato Head Bacon.jpg|Bacon as Slinky Dog Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as Hamm Ferdinand (Huevocartoon).jpg|Ferdinand as Rex Kai icon.png|Kai as Stinky Pete Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Jessie Bill.jpg|Bill as R.C. Mrs. Brisby.png|Mrs. Brisby as Bo Peep Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Sarge Dalmatian Puppies.jpg|The Dalmatian Puppies as Sarge's Soldiers Khumba.jpg|Khumba as Bullseye Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as Zurg Alebrije.jpeg|Alebrije as Rocky Gibraltar Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Toy Story Video Game Spoofs